Students, scholars, lawyers, reporters, and many others frequently generate content in which other content is referenced or quoted. For example, research papers may reference various articles, legal briefs may reference cases, reporters may reference other reports, and so forth. Proper quotation and referencing can be tedious and error prone. Furthermore, due to the differences in formatting and management, citation of electronically delivered content may be more complicated.